1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the complete avoidance, or substantial diminution, of the deamination of proteins and like amino or amide compounds in the upper regions of the alimentary tracts of polygastric animals, such as ruminants, while preserving the capacity of such animal feeds to be assimilated in lower regions of the alimentary tract, such as in the intestines. This objective is obtained by providing an animal feed containing as an essential component a nitrogenous animal feed-tanning agent complex; customarily a proteinous animal feed-tanning agent complex.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of tannins in animal feeding has already been proposed. Certain documents illustrating the prior art will be cited below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,106, filed on Oct. 29, 1948, and granted on Aug. 14, 1951, relates to antioxidant mixtures intended to be incorporated into animal feeds, consisting essentially of synergistic mixtures of beta-substituted mercaptopropionic acids with antioxidant compounds, among which the tannins are mentioned. For the very special purpose which is the object of this disclosure, the antioxidant mixture is used in very small amounts, not greater than 1% by weight.
French Pat. No. 1,110,038, filed Oct. 14, 1954, and granted Oct. 5, 1955, also concerns complex antioxidant preparations for the treatment of food substances intended for animals. In these preparations it is possible to use substances capable of blocking mineral elements in a complex state, inactive on the oxidizability of lipids, such as phosphates or tannins.
French Pat. No. 1,261,199, filed Jan. 7, 1960, and granted on Apr. 10, 1961, describes complete compound animal feeds. It provides for the use in these feeds of substances to encourage appetite, such as tannins, gentian, cinchoan, etc.